Libyan National Liberation Army
The Libyan National Liberation Army, formerly known as the Free Libyan Army, is the military arm of the National Transitional Council of the Libyan Republic. During the 2011 Libyan Civil War, the National Liberation Army combated against pro-Gaddafi forces made up of the Libyan Armed Forces and paramilitary forces loyal to Muammar Gaddafi. Members of the National Liberation Army include defected military soldiers and civilian volunteers. Benghazi, Misrata, Brega, Ajdabiya, Az Zawiyah, Ras Lanuf, and Tripoli are major cities that have fallen under National Liberation Army control. Despite the collapse of the Gaddafi regime, the Army is still at war against sporadic groups of pro-Gaddafi soldiers. Both men and women served together to overthrow the Gaddafi regime alongside native tribes who were mistreated under the dictator's rule; the largest tribe that is serving in the National Liberation Army is the Berber tribe. The equipment used by the Army include Libyan Armed Forces weaponry and military camouflage provided by Qatar. Other suppliers include the United Arab Emirates, Egypt, France, the United States, and the United Kingdom. Their training is primarily the same as the Libyan Armed Forces, but their patriotism and willpower is unmatched. Battle vs. Al-Mourabitoun (by SPARTAN 119) *'Al Mourabitoun:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle *'National Liberation Army:' Ten Infantry, One Light Vehicle, One Heavy Vehicle Ten NLA infantry, a T-55, and BM-1 enter one end of a square in a war-torn Middle Eastern city. On the other side of the square, a force of Al Mourabitoun troops including ten infantry, a Sherman Firefly, and Magach Main Battle tank. The AM Magach opens fire first, striking NLA T-55 and sending the fuel and ammunition up in a ball of flames that blows the turret clean off the tank. The NLA BMP retaliates, firing an AT-3 anti-tank missile, which impacted the Magach, destroying it. (Al Mourabitoun and NLA heavy tank destroyed) The Al Mourabitoun Sherman fired off its 76mm high velocity gun, the round blowing right through the armor of the BMP and setting the vehicle ablaze. The explosion also killed two nearby NLA troops. An NLA machine gunner opened up on the AM infantry with his FN MAG, killing two, as another NLA soldier removed an RPG-26 from his back and armed the weapon, before rising up from cover and firing. The rocket impacted the frontal armor of the Sherman and blew right through, destroying the vehicle. Seconds later, however, the NLA soldier the fired the rocket was struck by three AK-74 rounds in the torso and fell to the ground, dead. (NLA and AM light armor destroyed. NLA infantry: 7, AM infantry: 8) A Lybian soldier ducked out from behind a low wall and fired his FN 2000, cutting down an Al Mourabitoun soldier, as the machine gunner picks off another. Soon after, an RPG-7 rocket fired by one of the AM troops hit the low wall the NLA machine gunner hid behind, killing him. This is followed up by the death of another Lybian at he hands of an Al Mourabitoun militiaman armed with a PK light machine gun mounted in a second story window of a building across the square. (NLA: 5, AM: 6) A Lybian soldier takes cover behind the wreck of the destroyed T-55 as he prepares an RPG-26. The Lybian leans out for just long enough to fire the RPG. The rocket goes straight into the window, exploding inside and killing the machine gunner and one other AM soldier. (NLA: 5, AM: 4) A Lybian fell to fired from an AM soldier's AK, as the Lybians shot back, taking out one of the AM troops. Meanwhile, the remaining three AM troops flanked the Lybians. The Al Mourabitoun militiamen fired an RPG, killing two Lybians, while a third was cut down by fire from their AKs and the RPG-gunner's Makarov. (NLA: 2 , AM: 3) An NLA soldier returned fired with his AK, firing two short bursts at the rapidly approaching AM troops, killing a man with each burst. The NLA soldier, however was struck down by a shot from the remaining AM soldier's Makarov. The last surviving Lybian, however, caught the AM militiaman by surprise, firing three shots, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. (NLA: 1, AM: 0) The Lybian raised his pistol in the air in victory. WINNER: National Liberation Army Expert's Opinion The National Liberation Army won this battle because of their superior weapons technology in the crucial areas of assault rifles and RPGs. This result was further supported by the NLA also taking edges in sidearms and light armor. While Al Mourabitoun had a superior heavy tank, the anti-tank firepower of the RPG-26 and the anti-tank missiles of the BMP allowed the NLA to neutralize the threat of Al Mourabitoun's Magach 3 tank. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ultranationalists (Call of Duty) (by Sith Venator) Five Ultranationalists deploy from a Mi-8 into Libyan Rebel territory, attempting to soften the divided nation to future invasion. Their target; a communications base guarded by five experienced rebels, if the Ultranationalists succeed then the entire National Liberation Army will be in the dark. The rebels at the base are on edge, only a few minutes ago another squad shot down a Ultranationalist helicopter. Wreckage revealed that the squad within had already been deployed. The Libyans know the Russians will eventually show up. One of the Libyans sit at the top of the base, looking down the scope of his PSL rifle, when he spots one of the Ultranationalists. He takes aim and fires at the russian only to hit him in the shoulder, a non-lethal hit. The Ultranationalist soldier hears his comrade scream in pain and looks down the scope of his Dragunov, spots the Libyan Sniper, and fires hitting the sniper in the leg causing him to fall out of sight. The gunshots alert everyone there that the firefight has begun. The Ultranationalists run into the base, one helping out the injured member of their team. In the courtyard two Libyans are seen loading the recoilless rifle, before the Ultranationalists can react the recoilless is fired killing the wounded member of the Russian's team. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Libyan rebels move out but the one that lagged behind gets shot by a G3 dead in the chest killing him instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel looks back to see his dead teammate, he hides around a corner and blind fires his F2000. The Ultranationalists split up with two going inside a hallway and the other two going after the one blind firing. When the Libyan runs out of ammo one of the Russians charges out of cover, turns the corner and tackles the Libyan to the ground. The two struggle for about ten seconds but the Ultranationalist gets the upperhand and shoots the Libyan in the chest with his Striker. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The two Ultranationalists in the hallways of the base look for the main room. However before they can find it one of the Russians is blasted by a SPAS-12. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist takes out an RPG-7, aims at the Libyan down the hallway and fires engulfing the rebel in flames and shrapnel. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The injured Libyan on the roof waits for someone to get him, or for the enemy to try to finish him off. He aims his Hi-Power pistol at the door. The door slams open and he fires, hitting nothing but the door itself, within a flash bullets from a Skorpion and Glock-18 slame into him, killing the Libyan instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Two Ultranationalists go to regroup with the other russians while walking down a flight of stairs one of the Ultranationalists is nailed by five rounds of 9x19mm, fired from a Libyan holding a MP 40. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The remaining Ultranationalist fires his AK-47 at the Libyan Rebel, but the recoil causes him to miss and the Libyan Rebel runs to cover. The Ultranationalist calls out in russian and it takes only a few seconds for the other surviving Ultranationalist to regroup with the AK wielding trooper. The Libyan rebel runs out of the cover into the nearby armory. The two russians rush after him, making the mistake of running in a strait line in the narrow hallway. The Libyan pops out of the armory holding a M14, the libyan fires once into the first Ultranationalist. The powerfull 7.62x51mm bullet doesn't stop with the first however, it exits the first ultranationalist's back and pierces the second's heart. Both are killed instantly. National Liberation Army: Ultranationalists: The Libyan rebel walks over to the corpses and shoots a round into both Ultranationalists just to make sure they're dead before yelling out in Arabic, "For Libya!" Winner: National Liberation Army (Libya) Expert's Opinion This was a close fight, but the NLA emerged victorious due to superior firearms capable of tearing down the Russians from afar, whereas the Ultranationalists were too dependent on close-ranged combat. That, along with the fact that the the Libyans fought with more zeal, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Peshmerga (by SPARTAN 119) Lybian NLA: Peshmerga: A Lybian NRA technical drives towards a desert mountain range somewhere in the Middle East, At the foot of the range is a force of Peshmerga forces. The technical spots the Peshmerga and tries to return and report their positions, but the Peshmerga open fire on the improvised vehicle. The gunner on the technical returns fire with the mounted Browning M3 machine gun, cutting down two Peshmerga soldiers. A T-55 tank under the control of the Peshmerga fires at the hostile technical with its main gun, destroying the vehicle. A Peshmerga artillery spotter on the side of the desert mountains locates the Lybians camp and relays the position to a BM-21 MLRS. The BM-21 fires of a barrage of rockets that explode around the Lybians's camp, killing four Lybian soldiers. The Lybian gunner on the R-70 MLRS zeroes in on the position of the Peshmerga position and fires a swarm of rockets. The rockets impact around the Peshmerga's BM-21, destroying the launcher and killing three Peshmerga soldiers. . The remaining Peshmerga forces launched their offensive against the Lybians, their T-55 and Technical leading the way. The Lybian forces went out to meet them, their Type 59 tank firing its 100mm gun at the Peshmerga technical, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. The Peshmerga T-55 returned fire, destroying the Lybian's tank as a Peshmerga sniper shot a Lybian armed with an RPG-26 who tried to fire on the tank . The gunner of the Lybian R-70 MLRS lowered the launcher to its shortest range and fired off his remaining rockets off at the Peshmerga T-55. The rockets impacted the tank, exploding in ball of flames. The five Peshmerga infantry moved in on the five remaining Lybians defending the R-70. The machine gunner on the R-70 fired a burst into the Peshmerga, killing one of them . A Peshmerga infantryman fired an RPG-29 rocket at the R-70, destroying the MLRS and killing a Lybian soldier standing next to the vehicle. . A Lybian NLA sniper picked off the Peshmerga RPG gunner with a well-aimed shot from his Gepard , only to be himself killed by a Peshmerga sniper's Barret . The Peshmerga sniper was killed by an RPG-26 shot, and was blown apart , but the Lybian RPG gunner was cut down by a Peshmerga's AK. . The two Lybians concentrated fire from their FN2000s on the two Peshmerga, killing one of them. The second Peshmerga took cover behind the destroyed T-55 and unslung an RPG-29 off his shoulders. He peeked out from cover and took aim at the two Lybians and fired. The rocket caught both Lybian NLA soldiers in the blast radius, killing both of them. . The Peshmerga soldier raised the RPG-29 over his head and shouted in Kurdish. WINNER: Peshmerga Expert's Opinion While the NLA had better training and coordination, this was insufficient in overcoming the Pheshmerga's greater experience and superior weaponry which could easily take down the former's tanks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Home Army (by Goddess of Despair) Polish-5 NLA-5 The Polish are exploring a rumored weapon factory when they are ambushed by the NLA and one of the Polish gets killed by a mat-49. Polish-4 NLa-5 The Polish fall back from the kill zone and split up in groups of two as the NLA splits up in groups of 2 and 3.Two NLA are entering a room and one gets gunned down by a Polish with a quick trigger finger. Polish-4 NLA-4 The NLA throws a f-1 and it reflects of the wall and rolls at one of the Polish who dives to he side but still dies from the explosion. Polish-3 NLA-4 The other Polish sprays bullets through the wall and kills the last NLA member. Polish-3 NLA-3 The Polish makes his way to the rendezvous point. Meanwhile the other two Polish and the NLA are in a firefight. When a Polish throws a Filipinka and kills a NLA. Polish-3 NLA-3 The NLA retaliated by firing on the Polish and one gets headshotted by a berretta. Polish-2 NLA-2 A NLA charges with his mat-49 and a Polish charges with his Blyskawica and as they see each other the Polish raises his gun faster due to it being lighter and guns down the NLA who was also charging. Polish-2 NLA-2 The Polish then drops his empty Blyskawica and wrestles a NLA for his gun. The Polish gets shoved back as the second NLA kills him. Polish-1 NLA-2 The two split up as the last Polish discovers the dead.He then gets spotted by one of the NLA who fires at him. The Polish ducks in cover as the other NLA member rushes to the sound of gunshots. The NLA pulls out a grenade but before pulling the pin the Polish tosses his grenade over his cover and it lands on the NLA and explodes. Polish-1 NLA-1 The NLA spots the Polish and pulls the trigger of his berretta and finds no ammo. The Polish didn’t have time to reload nor to try and steal the NLA’s gun so he runs for a distant table. The NLA reloads and fires at the Polish who picks up the flamethrower rumored to be there. The NLA runs out of ammo and charges with his sickle. The Polish leaves cover and gets met with the NLA who hears nothing but screams and the smell of smoke. Then the NLA realized those were his screams and he was on fire. Polish-1 NLA-X Expert's Opinion Polish win due to their superior ammo count on the Bechowiec and the lighter Blyskawica. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. IRA (by Affectos and WanderingSkull) Location: Unknown Military Base, Libya The sun beats down upon the long since abandoned military base, since the men stationed there had long since left to try and quell another rebel attack only to never return. Supplies that remain there such as guns, explosives, ammunition, and armor have served as a prime opportunity to resupply and gather new materials for the rebels. The National Liberation Army has sent a small squad to secure the base for use at a later point. NLA: The squad of NLA troops breaks through the front gate with their weapons pointed as they begin to search for any possible form resistance that may be hidden with the base. Unbeknownst to them, a small squad of IRA troops had also had the same idea to raid the base. The IRA movement has seen the Libyan Civil War as an opportunity to restock their own supplies in their war against Britain. IRA: Both forces slowly advance and spread out looking around for the valuable bounties that the base may contain. The group of Libyians enter one of the small houses and spot a grand variety of ammo crates, grenades and the exciting of all was a perfectly good RPG-26. "تلك المتسكعون القمعية ترك لنا مسافات جيدة." said one of the Libyans as he shouldered the RPG-26 and saw the it already was pre-loaded. There enjoyment in the good haul was cut short by the shattering of one of the nearby glass windows. "القرف!" all of the men hit the ground, but as they rasied their heads they noticed that one of their men didn't hit the gound for cover. The Libyians returned fire by shattering their windows and peaking their weapons from out of the corners. The group of IRA troops had surrounded the building and continued firing while two of their members prepared to breach the front door. One of the IRA armed with a Thompson providing covering fire for the group was cut down by a short burst from the Libyan carrying a MAT-49. His clip ran dry and as he reached for a new one, he saw the two incoming IRA members and rushed to insert his new clip, but in his haste he dropped the magazine alerting both members to his position. One turned towards the man and let loose a stream of flames that engulfed the man in a dancing inferno. His screams echoed throughout the building attracting the attention of his comrades who returned their own form of fire towards the two intruders causing one to be riddled with rounds. Taking cover behind a nearby wall the surviving IRA returned fire with his AR-15, "C'mon, you bloody sand people!" as his rounds chipped the cover of his foes. The Libyans returned their own fire and slowly fell back in order to escape the confines of the small building before they found themselves trapped. One of the the men found himself unfortunate in his attempts to escape as a round nailed him in the knee causing him to drop. "نخرج من هنا!" the man shouted to his allies telling them to flee before their enemy managed to reach them which they obeyed. The man looked at his wound and grimaced as the blood trickled down his leg it became apparant to him that he wouldn't survive this, but he would surely go down with a fight. He began dragging himself to nearby room and he lifted himself upon the small containers. The footsteps had told him that the IRA member was closing in on his location and with a silent prayer the man saw his opponent's silhouette appear. His shout of primal rage caught the IRA's attention, but a little too late as he was pinned against the wall and dropped his AR-15. The Libyan delivered a swift punch to the man's jaw before he himself felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. A knife was buried up to the hilt in his lower ribs. The IRA member slammed his opponent against the opposite wall and delivered a knee to the man's groin. The Libyan simply smiled as he weakly lifted up a small sphere as the pin hit the ground. The Irish man's face was filled with horror as he realized the events that were about to unfold. "Allah Akbar." escaped the man's lips before the explosion engulfed them both. The sound of the explosion resonated through the base. "Conor, report!" the IRA member shouted into his radio, but only received static on the other end confirming his suspicions. Both men whispered a silent prayer for their fallen comrades before heading out to search for any other rebels. It wasn't long before they did as rounds crackled off the small shed they had just passed; both men searched for cover in their limited options before settling for a small jeep and returned their own fire. One of the IRA members made a run for it for another nearby shed and fired upon the Libyans with AR-15, while his partner managed to nail one of them in the shoulder dropping him. "C'mon fháil ar bun ya, fuiliú amadán!" the IRA shouted looking at success. The Libyans were more than happy to oblige as his partner lifted the RPG-26 onto his shoulder and settled his sights on the jeep; the rocket ejected itself from the tube and flew towards the causing to burst into a brilliant fiery-orange launching it like some child's toy. Both Libyans smiled at their success and began moving towards the small building with pistols in hand. As they closed in upon the shed they heard a shuffling behind the door and opened it. Both men burst inside and looked at the small empty one room building with the window open. A look of confusion crossed both of their as they walked further into the room and began to investigate it. One of the men looked upon the table noticed a device with caused his eyes enlarge in fear. "انها مصيدة." he said to his ally causing both make to mad dash for the door before the bomb went off and ripped one of the men apart with shrapnel. The final NLA member was blown forward due to the force of the explosion falling upon his front, struggling to to regain his footing. His arms attempting to push himself up until a foot stepped upon it and began to crush it. A scream of pain escaped the man's lips as he observed the IRA member standing above him before a swift kick connected with his jaw. The fell onto his side and went to grab the sickle on his side before kick to the ribs left him reeling in pain. The IRA pulled the Browning Hi-Power from his holster and lowered himself to ground level, looking at the fallen man who lay before him. Pressing the barrel against him temple of his head, he gave a small smile before a round escaped and blow out a side of the man's head. Lfiting himself up and slightly dusting himself off the Irish man shouted, "Ireland!" before saying a slient prayer for him comrades. Their sacrifice had allowed their resistance to capture this base and weapons inside to use in their war against Britain. Deadliest Warrior: IRA Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. UNITA (by LB&SCR) UNITA: x 30; Cassipir x 1; T-54 x 1 NLA: x 30; Ratel x 1; T-54 x 1 An unknown African Nation; Unkown Date, probably 2000's. A small NLA army unit passes through the desert sands and shrubbery. At the head is a T-54 grinding forward at a slow pace. Behind it is a Ratel IFV carrying seven infantrymen. The remaining twenty-three infantrymen are spread out in a formation behind the Ratel IFV, keeping a watch upon the surrounding landscape for any signs of an ambush. A small group of UNITA soldiers are also progressing slowly through the landscape, a T-54 up front, followed by a Casspir MRAP hauling 12 soldiers, while the 18 remaining ones are spread out in formation behind the Casspir, looking mostly bored. TBC.... Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Rebels Category:African Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors